homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
DOK Campaign: Beladin Dune Sea
Beladin Dune Sea is the sixth mission in the campaign. The Kapisi and Sakala are in pursuit of the damaged Gaalsien carrier Ashoka. Overview The Sakala has drawn the Ashoka away from its resourcing operations, giving the Kapisi time to eliminate them before the Ashoka returns. However, the Ashoka has left three production cruisers and a combat patrol in the area to guard the salvagers. As the Coalition fleet destroys the last of the local resourcing operations, they receive word that the Ashoka has broken off combat against the Sakala and is returning to the area to engage the Kapisi. Intercept Gaalsien strikecraft before they can rendezvous with and reinforce the Ashoka. Then destroy the Ashoka and it's defense force. Objectives * Destroy the Gaalsien Production Cruisers * Destroy the Gaalsien Combat Patrol * Destroy the Ashoka Defense Carrier * Destroy the Incoming Gaalsien Interceptors Before They Land * Upgrade Missile Battery Fabrication Research * Upgrade Missile Battery Fabrication Strategy * The Ashoka does not show up until the third Production Cruiser is destroyed and when it does you will be forced into heavy combat. Before this you'll only see light skirmishing forces that are fairly easy to handle, so take the time to harvest resources and especially the Wrecks around the map. * The Production Cruisers do have Salvagers with them but those Salvagers don't actually start collecting the resource pockets until you first reveal them in active sensors, so you can take your time to get to them without worrying about them snatching up the resources. * The Kapisi will be able to move to all of the main Wrecks, there is enough open ground in a circular path around the map. It is recommended from the mission start to leave the closer Production Cruiser to the east alone until last and move the Kapisi and your entire fleet in a clockwise direction starting west around the outer area of the map, ending at the northeast wreck. You'll be able to collect a fair number of resources, all of the wrecks and take out at least two of the Production Cruisers and their escorts, as well as the combat patrol. Once you've collected the main resources at that point it's fairly easy to send a pair of Airstrikes to the location of the third Production Cruiser marked on the map to quickly destroy it. * At one point you get a warning that incoming enemy aircraft are coming in from the west to support the Ashoka. A secondary objective is to destroy those aircraft before they arrive, but this isn't mandatory. * When the Ashoka shows up on the east side of the map close to the eastern wreck it will have a heavy force with it, including a number of anti-air units, so be careful about launching airstrikes. Once you've destroyed most of its escort and have done some damage to the Ashoka itself it will release an EMP burst, stunning your units over a wide area with larger units recovering faster (the Kapisi itself is practically immune to it, as is Rachel's baserunner) and then go on the move across the map towards an intercept point for the incoming fighter craft. The Ashoka is VERY fast for a ship its size; it will cleanly outrun the Kapisi, it is almost as fast as a LAV and it will constantly make new units as it moves so any squad of lighter units you send against it will likely fail to destroy it. If you managed to destroy its anti-air escorts at the start of when it arrived it doesn't appear to make more as it escapes; hammer it with an unending series of airstrikes and bombers to destroy it before the enemy air support can reinforce it. Trivia * This level was previewed in videos released by Gearbox ahead of the launch of Deserts of Kharak. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions